winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 314
Fury! is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx are still crying after the events on Andros. Bloom has decided to disband the Winx Club since Tecna is assumed to be dead. Timmy refuses to believe that Tecna is gone for good and storms off. Riven decides to go and let the girls have their tears and leaves to have a talk with Timmy to calm him down. Timmy says that Tecna is still alive and will do anything to bring her back. Now eager to avenge Tecna, the fairies decide to pay Valtor another visit. They reach Cloud Tower and transform. They then blast the windows and Bloom asks where Valtor is. The Witches start to attack but Stormy, under a spell put on her by Valtor, is nice to them and tells them where Valtor is. They split up, Bloom, Flora and Musa go to find Valtor while Stella and Aisha go to find Griffin. Stella and Aisha find Griffin but their spells have no effect on the bars. They then use their Fairy Dust and end up freeing her. Meanwhile, Bloom and the others find Valtor but he is prepared this time around with spells that counter their elements: a polluted bubble for Flora, a sphere of silence for Musa and something special for Bloom. Valtor tells Bloom more about her parents and how he defeated and trapped them, Bloom starts to get angry. She fires her Dragon Fury at him but he freezes her. The teachers show up and defend the girls. Flora, Musa and Bloom are then freed. With help from the teachers the fairies escape and the attack Valtor blasts at the fairies, and the teachers hit the Trix instead. Faragonda tells Bloom to go to the island of Pyros, for it will be there that Bloom might become stronger. As soon as Bloom left, Sky arrives at Alfea. Stella seems distrustful of him, until it is revealed that he is free of Diaspro's spell thanks to Stella, and Diaspro has been banished from Eraklyon. It took so long for him to arrive because he had to get Brandon out as well. Sky wanted to apologize to everyone, including Bloom, but Stella says it is too late as Bloom just left for Pyros to try to get stronger against Valtor. Major Events *Due to Tecna's disappearance the Winx Club disband for the first time. *Timmy begins his new project: Finding Tecna. *Bloom confronts Valtor a second time out of pure fury and rage. *Bloom leaves for the world of Pyros. *Sky is free from Diaspro's spell. *Sky tells the others that Diaspro is banished from Eraklyon. *Valtor reveals more information about Bloom's birth parents, Oritel and Marion. *Sky is shocked when he finds out that Bloom is now on Pyros. Debuts None Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna (mentioned) **Aisha *Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Riven *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor Spells Used *Fire Blast - Bloom used it in a convergence to break the windows of Cloud Tower. *Dragon Fury - Used by Bloom against Valtor. *Luxurious Ivy - Used by Flora against Valtor, but failed. *Ice Wave - Used by Icy against Stella, Aisha and Griffin, but failed. *Enchantix Plasma - Used by Aisha against Icy's Ice Wave. *Solar Charge - Used by Stella against Darcy and Stormy. *Twister Fury -Used by Stormy against Stella and Aisha Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Michael Alston Baley as Saladin Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *Larisa Oleynik as Icy & Faragonda *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *Sky, Brandon, Helia, and Timmy return in this episode. *This episode marks the final appearance of Bloom's Winx transformation. Mistakes *When the Winx break into Cloud Tower through the windows and meet Stormy, her leggings were briefly missing. *When the Trix ask Valtor if he wants them to capture the Winx, Stormy's leggings/stockings were briefly missing again. *When Bloom arrived on Pyros she is in her Winx outfit yet this is an error because when she is transported she is wearing her civilian outfit, yet it has striped socks. This also happens again when she comes back to Alfea she was wearing her civilian outfit yet she should have been in her Enchantix. *In one scene Valtor was seen wearing Bloom's blue shoes, while he was wearing his violet-black shoes. Quotes (Rai English) Icy: "Hey, you're back." 'Stormy:' "Yeah, I dreamt I was eating loads of jello and being disgustingly nice to people. I was so ashamed of myself." 'Darcy:' "Yeah, you were acting like a dweeb Stormy, but that's because Valtor spelled you." Stella: ''"Well, look what the cat dragged in. How's Diaspro?"'' Sky:'' '"She's history. After you guys broke that spell, she was banished from Eraklyon. We will never hear from her again."'' 4kids (English) '''Icy: ''"Hey, you're back."'' Stormy: ''"That was weird. I was just standing there, thinking about kittens, and humming this Peter Pollen magic song in my head."'' Darcy: ''"You were dweebing out because Valtor put an Oppositus spell on you."'' Stella: "Well, look what the Chedrick dragged in. How's Diaspro?" Sky: ''"She's history. After you guys broke that spell, she was banished from Eraklyon. We'll never hear from her again."'' Stella: "And the question isn't when she's coming back. Sky, it's if." Videos 4Kids Coming soon... Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes